


boys who neglect their schoolwork have their backsides warmed

by strawberryeskel



Series: julian & his daddy geralt [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, College Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lawyer Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Naughty Jaskier | Dandelion, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Strict Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: Julian forgets to turn in his English homework, and Geralt, his daddy, isnotthrilled.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: julian & his daddy geralt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	boys who neglect their schoolwork have their backsides warmed

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : Mind the tags! This fanfiction depicts non-sexual age play and spanking. Julian (Jaskier) and Geralt are both adults and everything is consensual. Even though at times it may seem like Julian is not consenting, they have pre-established boundaries and rules that they have both previously agreed on. This is not incest. Phisically punishing children or non-consenting adults is abusive and this work does **not** advocate for that.
> 
> This work is a bit shorter than usual, and it would chronologically be situated sometime before _"skipping classes results in sore backsides"_.  
> Geralt is older, about 30ish, and works from home. They both live together and I picture them looking the way they do in the Netflix series. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).

Julian was laid down on the couch, scrolling through his phone as he waited for Geralt to finish working. It was the last week of classes before the holidays, and the young man was more than a little excited to spend his first Christmas with his daddy. It would be two more days before term was finally over, and while all of his other classmates were now scrambling to turn in all of their final assignments, Julian had already handed his in a couple of days ago, as per Geralt’s instructions to start working on them early and make sure he finished on time. The older man had been consistently checking on him to make sure that he did his work, especially in the beginning, but sometimes he’d also let Julian sit on his lap as he helped with some of the subjects that were a little more challenging for him, such as History, although the boy did the bulk of the work by himself. It felt nice to spend time with his daddy like that, Julian realized, even though they were both usually doing separate things, Geralt was working for his law firm while the younger man was writing his essays, but the companionable silence between them was something Julian had come to appreciate.

“Julian, come here a moment,” Geralt called from the study.

The younger man stood up, frowning. He padded over to Geralt’s office, stopping in the doorway when he noticed the older man looking at him disapprovingly from behind his desk.

“Daddy?” he asked, unsure.

“What did you tell me yesterday when I asked if you handed in all of your assignments, young man?” 

“That I did?” Julian said, confused.

“Hmm. And did you double check like I told you to?” the older man asked, standing up from his desk and turning his laptop around so that it was facing the boy. From where he was standing, Julian couldn’t see what was written on the screen, but he recognized the webpage as his college platform, where he could see all of his grades, assignments and absences, and which his daddy could access, too, since he had the password.

“No, sir,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. There was no point in lying, he knew, since Geralt absolutely despised lies and he would certainly know if he told one now.

“Hmm, I thought so”, his daddy said, having moved closer to the boy and looking expectantly down at him, “your English assignment is missing. Have you finished it?”

“ _Shit_ ,” Julian said, his eyes widening, “I forgot! I had to write a few more paragraphs, but then I started the Philosophy essay, and I- _oh, fuck_.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow as he listened to his ramble, thoroughly unimpressed with his little boy’s choice of language, before grabbing his arm to turn him around and delivering two sharp smacks to his rear.

“Language, Julian!” he chided as the boy reached back to shield his bottom from his daddy’s broad palm.

“Sorry, daddy,” he squealed.

“You will be, young man,” he said, grabbing the boy’s bicep again and marching him to the living room, “after I’ve warmed your bottom, you’re going to be spending the rest of the evening finishing your assignment. Is that understood?” he continued, entering the living room and settling down on the couch.

“ _No, daddy_! Please no spanking,” Julian whined from where he was standing in-between Geralt’s knees, “I forgot!”

“Yes, Julian, a spanking,” the older man said, reaching over to pull down his little boy’s sweatpants, along with his underwear, “we don’t negotiate on your punishments. You’re not getting a spanking for being forgetful, little one, that happens to everyone. You’re getting a spanking for disobeying me when I told you to double check and for not finishing your homework when you were supposed to. Now step out,” he said, tugging at the boy’s pants and undergarments that were now around his ankles.

Julian gulped, doing as he was told before allowing daddy to bend him over his knee. Geralt wasted no time, immediately starting to spank his little boy’s upturned rear. Julian squirmed and whimpered as his daddy thoroughly punished him, making sure to cover his whole bottom and upper thighs with sharp, stinging smacks.

“I’m _very_ disappointed in you, little boy,” Geralt lectured, focusing his smacks on the boy’s sit spots, “you know how important your education is, and you know you’re supposed to listen to your daddy.” He kept spanking Julian for a few more minutes, stopping once the boy began to sob, his bare bottom red and smarting.

Gently, Geralt lifted the younger man onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and letting him cry into his shoulder. He rubbed gentle circles into the small of his back, patting his bottom every once in a while and speaking softly to him.

“Hush now, it’s ok,” the older man said once Julian had begun to calm down before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Sorry daddy,” Julian said a few minutes later, still sniffling slightly.

“And what are you sorry for?” Geralt asked, reaching up to brush the hair away from his forehead.

“For- for not listening. And for not doing my homework on time.”

“That’s right, little one,” he answered, kissing his hair, “and you’re forgiven, but you still need to finish your schoolwork.”

“But… can’t I do it tomorrow? Please daddy? The deadline is tomorrow night.” Julian tried, giving Geralt the most innocent stare he could muster, his blue eyes wide and glassy.

“No Julian,” he said, unfazed by the boy’s hopeful stare, “you’re going to do it now, and tomorrow you’ll be able to do whatever you want. Come on, to the study.”

“But can’t I do it here? Please, daddy?” he tried again, knowing that in the living room, he could at least sit on the couch, whereas in the study he could only sit on the hard wooden chairs that would only worsen the ache in his backside. 

“No, Julian, in the study.” he said, standing up and grabbing Julian’s hand before leading him towards the office. 

“But daddy, my pants?” Julian asked again.

“You don’t need them right now, young man. I hope that you learn something from this and that you’ll avoid neglecting your education in the future.” He said, motioning for Julian to sit down on one of the uncomfortable looking chairs once they reached the study. 

The boy threw one more longing, hopeful glance at Geralt before doing as he was told when he noticed it wasn’t working. After opening his laptop, Julian spent the next 45 minutes squirming in his chair as he finished his essay about Chaucer, all under his daddy’s firm scrutiny, who had seated himself across from him in order to supervise his progress.

“Finished!” Julian announced once he was done. 

Geralt stood up before moving behind the younger man’s chair, quickly skimming through the essay. 

“Well done, sweetie,” he said, pressing a kiss to Julian’s temple, “why don’t you send that to your professor and I’ll make us some dinner, hmm?”

“Yes daddy,” Julian said, doing as he was told. Afterwards, they had dinner and Geralt gave the younger man a bath, and before long Julian was tucked into bed, fast asleep next to his daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.  
> Unfortunately this was rather short as I've just started college and I don't really have that much time to write anymore, and also because I don't really have that many ideas anymore either, so prompts are **very** welcome, either for the spanking oneshots or for the fluffy oneshots in the series.
> 
> _Sorry the comments on this aren't answered any longer, I 100% always answer comments and I love them SO much, but I recently transfered all my works of this series on this profile (they had previously been on another profile on anon) and some of the comments on some fics (not all of them for some reason) appeared as if they were answered by my other account, but not on anon, and since I want that account to not be associated with this one (because there are people I know irl who follow me there and I don't want them to see these works, even though I love writing them, I still don't want them to know lol) I had to delete them, because idk how/ when they might have stumbled upon them. But I do love comments and I always answer them, so do keep commenting! Sorry again! ❤_


End file.
